Parting is such Sweet Sorrow
by Jamie Redsontes
Summary: x-over of South Of Nowhere and Resident Evil. So pretty much, it was based on this REALLY WEIRD dream I had. R&R, or don't....whatevs.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I had this weird dream and decided to write it down. I only own Alexia, Chaz, Joey, Jordan….anyone that isn't from resident Evil or South of Nowhere. This story takes place in a roughly estimated three week period.**

**With all due respect,**

** Jamie Redsontes **

**PS: There will be no chapters, but will be set up as days.**

It was the end of the world as I knew it. They came from the earth beneath our very feet without our realizing it. How could we be so oblivious to our very safety? These are my final moments alive, and all I can do is weep. Not for myself, but for my friends. I am the last to die………..

A couple of weeks earlier……..**FRIDAY**

Ashley jumped me from behind and covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" Her melodic voice was right next to me.

"Ummmm……Ashley?" She was the only one of my friends that still did this, but I played along as usual.

"Damn it!" She let go of me and turned me around to face her. She had slightly curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, slim figure, and was taller than I would ever hope to be. She wore a blue tank top and cut-off jeans that came just above her knee. While I was also brunette, I wasn't nearly as tall as she was. My hazel eyes set me apart from everyone else. They never stayed hazel but would go from green to blue to brown to hazel again. I always wore my long hair up in a ponytail, and almost never wore anything that would expose my legs, God forbid. My white t-shirt seemed gray and my jeans were ripped in the knees.

"Honestly, Alexia, I think you're psychic." Ashley flashed me her famous smile that could melt hearts and convince anyone to buy her something.

"Luck my dear, luck." I smiled back, but my smile was always crooked. I saw Spencer creep up to us. She was the only blonde we knew, well, blonde that was actually smart. Her striking blue eyes seemed to see right through you, exposing your soul. She always wore skimpy cloths, which is what she wore now. Low cut tank top, black of course, and Daisy Dukes. Why was I not surprised?

"Hey guys. What's new and exciting?" Ashley just stared at her. She does that a lot.

"Spence, we just saw you in 4th period. School just got out. Not much has changed." Little did I know how wrong I was.

"Sorry. It's a bad habit. What are you two doing this weekend?" This prompted Ashley to speak.

"How about we all go to the movies? There's supposed to be a new horror movie out." As usual, it was up to me to decide.

"Sounds good. What time?" It was all I could think to say. Spencer leaned on Ashley's shoulder.

"How about the matinee?" Ashley looked at Spencer who had closed her eyes.

"Sure. Spencer, what say you?" She didn't answer me.

"Spencer?" Ashley poked her.

"What?" Spencer opened her eyes and stared blankly at the two of us. She had fallen asleep…..again.

"Let's see the matinee. It will have to be Sunday, though."

"Why Lexa?" Spencer asked as she yawned.

"I have to baby sit all day tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**SATURDAY**

I parked my truck in the driveway of the parents house where I was babysitting. The Atkinshin's were nice people. Always left me food, mostly pizza, and paid really well. I mean $20 an hour for their one child. Joey was 10, with blonde hair and gray eyes. I'll never forget his smile, or his laugh. I locked my door and headed up the stairs as usual, but this time on the door there was a note saying Joey was at a friends party and he'd be back in a few hours, and in the mean time, to make myself at home. I obliged like any guest should.

At about ten o'clock Joey wanders in. His eyes were puffy from crying.

"What's up buddy?" Joey leaped into my arms and started to cry again.

"Robby said that his dog died two days ago!" He clawed at my back.

"Are you sad that his dog died?" I was concerned for him. He was a fragile child.

"No! But during the party, we heard barking….and Spot was there, all dirty and bloody. Robby's mom fainted and his dad beat Spot with a shovel yelling that it was a demon in Spot's body!" He sobbed harder into my shirt.

"Well, maybe when they buried Spot, he was only sleeping. That does happen some times."

"No! They didn't make a mistake! Spot was hit by one of the big-rig trucks! Robby said his blood stretched all down the lane!"


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNDAY** finally rolled around. I made quite a haul at my "job". I saw a few people waiting in line as I drove up. We're all sixteen and up, thank God, so we all had different cars or rode with a friend. I was in my blue pickup truck that seriously needed some service, but I would worry about that later. When I finally got inside the theater, it was jam packed with everyone I knew.

"Alexia!! Over here." That was Ashley's voice, no doubt about it. The lights dimmed and the opening credits came on. So far, I had tripped in the dark and spilt most of my popcorn in the process. Yippee for me. I found an empty seat next to Ashley and Spencer and gratefully sat. The movie started and it was boring as hell. It was the same as all of the other ones. "Scary" monsters coming after the Prom Queen in alleyways and dead football jocks. I heard something on my right so I glanced over and saw a make out session between Spencer and Ashley. Can't get away to leave them alone, it's too full. So I nervously sat there, trying not to say, "It took you two long enough!".

The movie ended and we all went our separate ways. Dark had begun to set in and I had to get dinner started.

"Bye Alexia!" Jordan called from his sports car door. I just waved and smiled. Jordan had a crush on me, but I'd rather have someone who wasn't more materialistic than me as my boyfriend. As I was lost in my thoughts about Jordan, the weather warning siren blasted. I looked up at the sky and saw a cloudless evening setting in.

"What is that for?" I heard Jordan say as he got into his car and started to drive off. I climbed into my truck and started the engine. I turned up the volume on the radio.

"_There is an emergency! A band of serial killers is on the loose. They kill anyone in their way. Lock your doors and stay inside! I repeat: LOCK YOUR DOORS!" _That was all I wanted to know, so I flipped the volume button to 'off'. I heard shouts coming from behind the theater, and being the curious child I was, drove my car towards the sounds. Even in death these images will haunt me for all eternity. Ashley, Spencer, and Chaz (one of my ex's) were facing a woman. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, and her blue blouse was torn and bloody. Scratches covered her face and arms, while trickles of blood oozed from her mouth. Remembering what the radio announcer had said, I honked my horn, terrified. The woman turned her attention to me, and _growled_ at me.

"Alexia! She's crazy! The god damned bitch _bit_ me!" Chaz shouted as the woman sized me up. She advanced towards me, so I revved the engine in warning. She ignored it and kept coming at an alarming speed. Didn't she care if she was run over? Why the growling? Without thinking, I took my foot off of the brakes and gunned it. A crack rang out as her head split open on the hood of my already damaged truck. She went flying and landed in a heap on the ground. Without hesitation, Spencer and Ashley ran to get into the truck.

"Chaz, get in!" I yelled. Adrenaline pumped through me as he continued towards the woman. He jumped back as we saw her move. She was crawling towards him, hissing and growling at him.

"CHAZ! GET IN THIS CAR OR SO HELP ME!" Chaz obeyed and jumped into the bed, cradling his right arm. I tore out of there as quickly as I possibly could.

**NIGHT**

Spencer and Ashley were huddled together next to me. No one spoke the whole ride home. When we got to our block, panic had gripped everyone. It was completely deserted. The Livingston house was on fire, while the windows in mine were smashed to glass splinters. I stopped the car and put in park, but kept the engine running.

"What happened?" Ashley asked to no one in particular. A groaning could be heard from down the street. It wasn't like the other woman's, but childlike. I flashed my headlights onto the high beams and squinted out the windshield. It was then that I saw him.

"Joey?" I got out of the car, despite the protests that echoed all around me. You know when you're watching a horror flick in the theaters, and that one stupid girl goes into the room that has the serial killer in it, and the crowd yells at her to run, but instead she goes deeper into the shadows just to find out what was making the creepy grinding noise? Well, I was that girl.

"Joey? Joey is that you?!" The groaning continued, and I began to run towards the sound. When I reached him, all I could do was cry.

"Alexia? Is that you?" I lowered myself next to him.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I had to fight the tears for now.

"Alexia, they bit me. They bit me all over." It was then that I noticed that Joey's legs had been torn off at the knees.

"Joey, what happened to you?"

"They came in through the windows. Mom told me to run, but when I was crossing the road, Mr. Wilkes hit me with his car. That's when they came and bit me. Alexia," Joey started to cry. "They tore off my legs, didn't they?" I couldn't stop myself. I picked up his tiny body and held him there in my arms. We cried together, until I noticed Joey wasn't breathing anymore.

"Alexia! We need to go." Chaz called. Reluctantly, I set Joey back down on the road and started back for the others.

"I'm sorry, Lexa." Spencer said once I slammed the door closed behind me. I wiped the back of my hand over my face to get rid of the tears, but it was useless. More took their place on my cheeks. I sat there crying for a few more moments, that is, until I heard it.

It was the creepy groaning. My head snapped up as I looked at Joey's dead body. My heart stopped beating when I saw him. His eyes were trained on me, a lusting in their depths. He hissed at us, and started crawling towards my truck.

"Oh, fucking shit! Alexia! He's fucking _moving_!!" Chaz was yelling hysterically.

"I can _see_ that, Chaz!"

"Alexia, we have to go, _now_!" Spencer shouted as she held tight to Ashley. Everything seemed to play out in slow motion. I could hear everyone begin to yell around me, but their voices became deep and undistinguishable. The only thing that I could hear clearly was Joey, his snarls ripping through me. I don't even know how it happened, but all of a sudden, my truck was racing towards the small boy. He made no move to get out of the way, and there was no recognition in his eyes before my truck crushed him with a sickening crunch. It was the same sound of a bug under your shoe.


End file.
